liampaynefandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Smith
Sophia Smith was born in Wolverhampton, England on February 9, 1994. She dated Liam Payne from 2013 to 2015. Background Sophia was a student at Birmingham City University, where she studied fashion business and promotion before graduating in 2016. She has an older sister named Zoe. Relationship With Liam Sophia is the former girlfriend of One Direction’s Liam Payne. The two met at their secondary school, St. Peter's Collegiate School, in Wolverhampton, England. They were reintroduced to one another in February 2013, when they both attended mutual friend Andy Samuels birthday party. In August 2013, Liam flew Sophia out to join him on the U.S leg of the Take Me Home Tour. He confirmed they were dating during the ''This Is Us'' press conference that same month. They made their first public appearance together at the This Is Us London premiere on August 20 2013. Liam confirmed the song Illusion from One Direction's fourth album Four, was written about his relationship with Sophia. He also described Wolves, from One Direction's fifth album Made in the A.M., which he co-wrote with Niall, as being about protecting one's girlfriend from sleazy men in a club. In October 2015, People Magazine reported that Liam and Sophia had decided to end their relationship after two and a half years.People Article Sophia made her Instagram account public soon after the split, revealing romantic messages Liam had previously left in the comments. While she unfollowed Liam, she kept photos of him on her account. In March 2016, Sophia allegedly spoke to Now Magazine about splitting from Liam and her thoughts on him moving on with UK pop star Cheryl Cole. Sophia said "It’s so weird. I knew about them a little bit ago, but who thought it would actually come out? I didn’t."Sophia Now Interview Both Sophia and Louis's ex Eleanor Calder have claimed the interview was fabricated and Sophia only agreed to meet the journalist as a friend, not for an exclusive interview. Since then Calder and Smith have regularly showcased outings together on their social media. On 25 October 2016, Sophia attended Lottie Tomlinson's Nails Inc collection launch party, along with Louis Tomlinson, Danielle Campbell and Lou Teasdale. Trivia * She was a guest at Louis Tomlinson's mother's wedding. * Sophia is still close with Eleanor Calder, Lou Teasdale, and Lottie Tomlinson. * Fashion photography is one of her hobbies. * Liam was holding Sophia's hand in the "Night Changes" music video, as he pulls her toward a fair ride. * Sophia is NOT the girl who rejected Liam 22 times. This rumor was denied by Liam, Nicola, and Ruth. *The 2015 Great Gatsby Ball, for Trekstock, was planned by Sophia and some of her fellow uni students. The event was hosted by Liam, who is an ambassador for the charity. *Liam bought Sophia a white Range Rover for Christmas in 2013. A present for passing her driver's test. *Sophia has a dog named Ralph. He was a Christmas present from Liam in 2014. *Liam ordered a custom cake for Sophia's 21st birthday. It was a replica of their dogs, Watson and Ralph. *She graduated in 2016. Gallery BSQVInLCcAAxzoP.jpg|At the This Is Us premiere. 29 August 2013. LIAM_USE.jpg|Liam and Sophia in 2013. 2014.jpg|Liam and Sophia attend a basketball match in 2014. tumblr_nxgw83ETPC1slf2yoo1_500.jpg|Attending Louis Tomlinson's mother's wedding in July 2014 tumblr_nwj2nfA16l1slf2yoo1_500.jpg|Liam and Sophia at Louis Tomlinson's charity ball. August 10, 2015. tumblr_nxgv7jusgj1slf2yoo2_1280.jpg|A 2015 trip to Disneyland. Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 3.24.09 PM.png|Liam and Sophia at Cirque Le Soir in London. September 2015. (Possible final public outing) tumblr_nwfub4e6uW1slf2yoo1_500.jpg|With Louis's half-sister Lottie in 2015 tumblr_oah0coZ12w1slf2yoo1_500.png|Sophia and Eleanor Calder in July 2016 Screen Shot 2016-10-26 at 5.18.30 pm.png|At Lottie Tomlinson's Nails Inc launch party. October 25, 2016 Links *Twitter Official Twitter * Instagram Official Instagram References Category:People Category:Romantic Category:Liam's relationships